Karkat x Reader Tiny Trolls (origenal author)
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: You've rescued some 3 inch trolls and have let them take up residence on your desk. Shenanigans are sure to ensue. ((I am the original author of this fan fiction series))
1. Intro

Your name is _ _, you are 19 and a half years old, and your life has been pretty consistent until today. You still live in your parents' house but now that you are old enough to take care of yourself they are never home. Instead they are almost always out on business trips or on vacation and though you hear from them often they only live in the house a few months a year leaving it to you the rest of the time. All of you are perfectly ok with this arrangement. You get the freedom you want and they get someone to watch over their house and if you do need someone your cousin, Rebecca, lives nearby. Sure she's not the most reliable person and all her time is spent playing video games and eating cheese puffs but she does try. Right now though she's at Comicon won't be back for another two weeks. Right now though, you have bigger, err, smaller things to worry about. You are standing in your forayer staring in amazement at what you had just rescued from being eaten by your cats Riko and Molly. You held the small creature by the back of his shirt, err, sweater at eye level. It was about three inches tall with grey skin, messy black hair, two small nubby horns, and was ranting angrily at you to learn to control your paw beasts. You safely assumed he was talking about your cats. You put him in your palm. What were you going to do with this guy?

"Ok little guy. What's your name?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you that?!"

"Why shouldn't you? It would make talking to you easier and I won't have to pick a name for you."

It was silent a moment.

"Fine. My name is Karkat Vantas. Happy?"

You smiled at him and he frowned. You carry him to your room and place him on your desk. You talk to him and find out a bit more. Eventually, much to his complaint, you decide to keep him and take care of him. He certainly wouldn't last long on his own. That was how all this started. You had no idea how big of a part of your life this little guy would turn into. Now let's back up a few hours and see how this started and find out why there is a small odd looking creature eating a strawberry on your desk. It took some time to shoo off the cats and catch the little guy but you did it.

"Do you have some place to stay or go or anything?"

You asked. You may have just met him but that didn't mean you didn't care. Poor little guy was so small you didn't think he could fend for his self. I mean he was almost eaten by your cats for peat sakes. He didn't respond and you took that as a no.

"Ok, since you don't have a place I'll take care of you."

You say, seeing no reason not to.

"WHAT?!"

He looked stunned.

"I can take care of myself thank you!"

"Sure whatever"

you say as you try to get him to talk to you for a while. He mostly refuses.

"Are you hungry?"

You ask after a while. He hesitated then nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

He glared at you.

"Fine, fine, I'll pick something myself."

You go to the kitchen and look around for something to give Karkat. You eventually decided on strawberries and washed a few for him you grabbed yourself a box of Fruit Loops.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ow! Stop that!"

You shook your hand and the small grey figurer lost his grip and fell onto your desk. Your finger was now bleeding from where his teeth had been. The small grey creature brushed off his black sweater and grey pants then glared at me with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes then.

"Don't give me that look Senator Grumpy-Cat."

You said as you put Neosporin and a band aid on bite he'd given you. He flipped you off obviously still not liking the nickname you'd given him. He hates it, as he has stated many times already, especially since he'd already told you his name was Karkat. He does talk to you even though he doesn't seem to like to. He was sitting on your desk pouting.

"Oh, come on Karkat. Don't be like that!"

He made a "humph" noise and looked away. You used your uninjured finger to pet his messy black hair, careful not to touch his small nubby horns because you knew by now that he hated it when they were touched. After a moment he let out a little purring noise. This is why you put cat in the name you gave him, that and that kat was the last part of his name. He purrs like your cats do.

"Aw, you're so cute when you purr."

You said and he immediately stopped purring and hissed at you, flipping you off with both hands this time. You gave him a light bonk on the head with your finger.

"Don't be like that."

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

You asked. He seemed to debate whether to continue being difficult or not then looked up at you and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what you want or do you have list things like normal?"

He gave you a look.

"I haven't memorized every fucking piece food you've collected in your nutrition block ass hole!"

"Ok, ok, I'll list some stuff geez."

He rolled his eyes and you gave his hair another quick pet.

"Do you want fruit loops?"

He thought a moment then shook his head.

"How about I you get you a marshmallow?"

"No."

You thought a moment.

"I have some strawberries left."

He nodded vigorously.

"Ok, I'll make a bunch and we can share. Can I trust you not to leave or try anything while I'm gone?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever"

Karkat grumbled. You've had him for a week now and you feel both of us have developed a sort of understanding about each other though he still wouldn't talk to me much. He's certainly calmed down since you'd rescued him though. So you could tell he was telling the truth. You left your room and headed down stairs. In the kitchen you got out a bowl then got out the berries and brought it all to the sink. You washed the berries then got a knife and cut off the green part before slicing each berries into pieces small enough for Karkat to handle putting each slice in the bowl. With the bowl now full you went back to my room and set it on your desk putting a book next to it so Karkat could reach. He climbed up and grabbed a slice. You watched him eat strawberries for a while. You learned early on that this little guy seemed to love strawberries more than life itself. You ate some strawberries yourself and watched him eat. He looked so adorable and happy when he was eating strawberries and sometimes even got a little more talkative. Then you heard your cats downstairs. It sounded like they were getting into a fight.

"Ok Karkat, I'm going to go check on Riko and Molly you stay here."

He nodded and you put another strawberry slice in your mouth then you stood and went downstairs to check on my cats. They were in the forayer by the front door. It was safe to assume by the leaves stuck to Molly's fur they'd just come in their cat door. She wasn't fighting with Riko though. There was another of the little grey creatures and it was causing the trouble. Molly and Riko had teamed up against it.

"Gah! I hate the2e paw bea2t2!"

It said with a very noticeable lisp, shooting red and blue energy at them though it wasn't very affective. You sighed and shooed my cats, picking up the little grey creature by the back of its shirt. As it struggled and shot red and blue energy at you noticed it kind of looked like it was the same type of thing Karkat was. It had grey skin, black hair, and horns like him except there were obvious differences like this guy had four horns instead of two, bi-colored glasses and had a t-shirt with the Gemini symbol on it. The shocks this little guy was trying to give you only felt like a slight dull shock, annoying but not painful or uncomfortable. The more you watched it the more you were positive he was like Karkat. He ranted at you angrily but his lisp made him seem even more non-threatening than he looked from being only three inches tall.

"Well you're a cutie aren't you?"

You said, holding him up to eye level, and he glared at me from behind his bi-colored glasses. At least he'd stopped struggling. You laughed a little the frustrated look on his face was so cute.

"I like your horns. They're different than Karkat."

"You mean Karkat Vanta2?"

He asked irritably.

"Yep, are you friends?"

You ask as you put him in the palm of your hand and started up the stairs.

"You could 2ay that."

"Yay this will be fun! What's your name anyway?"

The creature in your hand rolled his eyes.

"2ollux."

You entered your room, closed your door, sat down at your desk, and plopped the new creature onto the desk's surface.

"Holy Jegus fuck you're stuck here too ass hole?!"

You poked him.

"I figured you two might know each other!"

The creature that you'd just set down looked over in Karkat's direction.

"Do you really have to a2k?"

Sollux said sarcastically.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey,"

You gave him another poke.

"Be nice Senator Grumpy-Cat!"

Sollux started laughing his head off.

"That nickname! That'2 rich!"

"Shut your fucking talk blaster Captor!"

Karkat growled then turned back to me.

"And that's not my fucking name ass hole!"

Karkat yelled angrily at me.

"I don't want a fight."

You said.

Seeming to realize he really had no argument, or at least with me, he just grabbed another strawberry slice so he had an excuse not to answer.

"That goes you too lispy!"

You poked his tummy and he quit laughing and shot more energy at me. Karkat laughed when it did absolutely nothing.

"Don't touch me."

He replied and you promptly poked him with my finger.

"I 2aid don't touch me!"

He complained.

"I'm around 5 foot 3 inches bigger than you. I will poke you, pick you up, carry you around, move you around, and (at least in Karkat's case) pet you whenever. So suck it up and grow a pair."

Sollux scooted out of the way. You watched them for a while. Eventually Sollux went over started eating some strawberries too. Karkat didn't seem to want to share but he did anyway. You got bored and started petting him again. After a moment he failed to keep himself from purring this time. Sollux was sitting next to him.

"Wow KK, purring now are we?"

He teased.

"Shut up Captor. It feels good."

Karkat replied, closing his eyes. Sollux rolled his eyes. You glanced at the clock a while later. It was getting late. You yawned.

"Ok guys time for bed."

You said. You'd quit petting Karkat a while ago. You didn't want it to become uncomfortable for him.

"I'll go make something for Sollux to sleep in."

You got up and went to the supply closet and made a bed just like you did for karat which basically meant filling one of those little gift tins with soft stuff. You set it down on my desk and pulled the one I'd made for Karkat out.

"Ok guys, now you both have someplace to sleep."

You said. Karkat nodded while Sollux eyed it suspiciously.

"There's still time before bed though so since you guys are talking now can you guys tell me about stuff?"

"Well, what do want to know?"

Karkat asked.

"How about what even are you guys?"

"We're trolls."

"Like under the bridge trolls? I'd pictured trolls as being, you know, more than three inches tall."

"We're not normally three inche2 tall!"

Sollux said irritably. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"We're not fucking under the bridge trolls or whatever you said. We are from the planet Alternia."

"Ok then, so tell me if this is right. You are a species of aliens called trolls from a planet named Alternia who somehow wound up three inches tall and on Earth?"

"When you say it like that it sounds completely unbelievable, but you got it right. Sort of, there's more to it that I'm not going to go into but basically yeah."

Karkat said. Sollux was lying in the bed you'd made him for the sole purpose of ignoring you. He simply didn't want to be here.

"M-Kay, I believe you."

You smiled at him and he frowned. You're usually (in your opinion) incredibly good a reading people but Karkat had you stumped. Sometimes he could be helpful but a lot of the time he was just grumpy. You liked him anyway and were determined to figure him out. Besides, he had to lighten up eventually right?

"What the fuck are you staring at?!"

Karkat said as irritable as ever. He didn't know why you were staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable. You shook your head to clear my thoughts. It was late; you were tired and hadn't realized you were staring. You've got to go to bed.

"Sorry Karkat."

You say standing.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

You go to bed leaving Karkat on the desk. He was just as confused about you as you were of him.

There was no doubt missing his home and friends. He may even worried he might not get back.

"But one more question."

Karkat nodded for you to go on.

"Do you like being here?"

"Well I don't want to get fucking kicked out. I mean seriously I'm three inches tall and almost got devoured by your paw beasts! I'm not an idiot!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to kick you out."

"Why don't you ever talk to me?"

"I do to talk to you sometimes!"

He replied angrily.

"No, you yell at me."

"KK yell2 at everyone!"

Sollux interrupted. Karkat shot a glare his way. You rolled your eyes. Karkat just always seems so angry but a few times you've got him to talk normal. You sighed and watched him go to the make-shift bed you'd made him. You're usually incredibly good a reading people but Karkat had you stumped. He obviously didn't want to talk anymore. You don't know why. He was probably just tired.


	3. Chapter 2

You woke up to find Sollux on a laptop his size and Karkat still asleep.

"What are you doing there Sollux?" He jumped a little.

"Coding."

He said shortly, not seeming particularly interested in you at all. There was a pause. Karkat stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Look who's up." You say and smile at him.

"It's too early for this shit." He complained then flopped back down. You laughed a little.

"I'm going to get you guys something to eat then I have got to get to work."

"I hope by get to work you mean clean this pathetic excuse for a hive and not that meaningless bout of wasted time you go too three times a week that you claim is your job."

Karkat said grumpily from his bed.

"My house is perfectly fine Karkat and yes I was referring to my job." I said. After a moment Sollux spoke.

"2o, what'2 for breakfa2t?"

"Wow, nice way to break the tension Captor."

"2hut up KK, I'm hungry."

You smile.

"Well, I don't have much so I'll go to the store after work. In the meantime though, I'll see what I can do. No complaints will be tolerated."

You then went to your kitchen and scavenged and reaped the spoils of the search. This happened to be one slightly stale single serving bowls of fruit loops and about a cup's worth of 2% milk. The marshmallows mentioned the previous day before seemed to have suddenly become non-existent today. Odd. The milk was quickly discarded upon smell test. Fruit loops it is then. You brought the container up and put a book up to it so Sollux and Karkat could reach. You shared it with them.

"Fruit loops? Really?!"

Karkat complained before getting a red one. Sollux ate a yellow one and continued to play on the computer. Drawing your gaze away from Karkat you glanced at Sollux. You had noticed Karkat seemed to be drawn to red things, or at least foods, maybe Sollux was drawn to yellow things? You shrug to yourself. Instead of thinking more on that and ponder things like should you take your small trolls to work with you? Should you take them to the store with you? Is it safe to leave them by themselves? You think about this as you munch distractedly on your slightly stale cereal. Now you were Karkat could stay here and have enough sense not to keep out of trouble but you had no idea what little lispy here would do.

With the ever looming threat of Riko and Molly outside your door (you made sure to keep your cats out of your room since you rescued Karkat) you'd think they'd stay put but you had this feeling. You defiantly wanted to take them to the store with you though. The store was near your work so it would be convenient to go there right after but that would mean taking the trolls to work with you. You sigh. You'll come back for them. Hopefully they won't get into trouble. The cereal was long gone by now.

"Ok guys, I need you to behave while I'm gone."

"And if we don't?"

Sollux asked like he didn't really care, eyes still glued to his computer screen. You think a moment. What if they didn't behave?

"If you guys don't behave I'm going to break out my Legos and build a time-out jail cell to put you in next time I leave."

Your imagination did come in handy every now and again. Sollux gave you this look. It was somewhere between disbelief, annoyance, and an "I can believe you could even think of something that stupid" look. Karkat just raised an eye brow and look from you to Sollux. You noted the time on the clock.

"I've got to run so you guys behave. Don't leave the desk or mess anything up while I'm gone ok? The cats are right outside the door."

You gather your things and leave your room and the building, locking the door behind you then get into your red pickup. Besides noting than your cousin still wasn't home yet the drive was uneventful and you got to work just fine. You work at Starbucks and are at least semi-qualified for most positions. That means if someone can't make it you fill in but hey, you don't mind. If you do their job you get paid for the amount of their job you did. Your efficiency, cheerful-ness, and willing-ness to constantly fill in also adds to you getting a higher pay check than most. And the best part was it was all yours. You worked cashier today. You decided that after work you'd go get your trolls and take them shopping.

~Time Skip~

You scan the clock from your spot behind the counter. It was already 6:30. Your shift ended at 4:30 but Karen was out again so you had taken her shift too. You get paid extra for it so really it's a good thing despite your extended hours. Sure your parents left you money but that was for bills, gas, and food only. The rest was on you. An hour, you just needed to make it through the next hour. You were worried about your trolls and hoped they were ok. On the second or third day you had him Karkat had a burst of pent up rage energy or something and had attempted to climb up the many shelves, drawers, and alcoves that make up the back your desk (using whatever office supplies he could reach/lift) then escape over and out the window next to it when you had left him alone to long. Luckily you'd caught him before he could get further than the very top of your desk. In retrospect, now that you know him a bit better, he probable just couldn't stand to be still anymore, so to speak. That's why you normally too him with you when you could and were worried Sollux might try something.

You glance at the clock while you continued to wait for the lady at the counter too order. She'd been asking stupid questions and going off and on decisions for the past 15 minutes.

"I would like,"

The customer said finally and the other people in line perked up.

"No scratch that."

The people in line groaned and someone shouted "order already".

It took another eight minutes for her to make up her mind but she eventually ordered, paid, and left. After that everything got fast paced due to the line. You got off duty at 7:30 and left. It was too late to get the trolls so you just went to the store without them. You got a cart and went up and down the aisles. They were having a sale on cheese puffs. You debated on buying some. They only come in large jars. They wouldn't be for you. You weren't a fan of cheese puffs. They'd be for your cousin, Rebecca, when she gets back from Comi-Con. If you know her, and you know her quite well, when she gets back she going to be out of cheese puffs. You put two jars of them underneath your cart though you feel slightly guilty for fueling her addiction to the stuff. You got your basics bread, eggs, pancake mix, milk, etc. you scanned the cereal with a slight yawn. You only buy those cereal bowl things. You have your favorites but you aren't that picky. One serving bowls of Coco puffs, Trix, honey comb, and Fruit loops cereal were piled into the cart randomly. "Honk" You freeze and look around.

Did you just hear a faint honk? It didn't come again and you weren't sure where it came from so you shrug it off and continued shopping. It was already 8:16 and you'd had a long day so you were too tired to dwell on it. Continuing on your way your way you deposit more food in your cart. You add a small jar of honey to your cart absent mindedly and move on. You made sure to buy more strawberries for Karkat since he loves them so much. You just like seeing him happy. They had cherries this week so you got some of those too. You scanned the soda. The store had recently started carrying Faygo so you went out on a limb and got some. It wasn't your money you're spending. There was another muffled honk at the mention of Faygo but you didn't hear.

You checked out and went home. Your cats greeted you and you fed them before putting the groceries away. You noticed you got a lot of it for your cousin. She's such a free loader. And she's good at it. She's gotten you and your parents to buy here food. Then again Rebecca's not the richest person in the world either. Now that everything was put away you grab a bag of goldfish and go right to your room, munching. Karkat jumped up and growled.

"There you are! Where the fuck have you been?!"

Rant, rant, rant. Sollux was too busy with his computer to notice. You put the slightly eaten bag of gold fish on the desk for them to eat, sat in your desk chair, and pet Karkat.

"You weren't thinking I was going to leave you did you?"

Sure you were tired but Karkat seemed a little concerned. That was understandable as you got back four hours later than usual. Karkat just gave me a hard glare. I quit petting him as he plain out refused to purr. He really must be pissed.

"Oh come on Karkat. I wasn't going to leave you."

He just huffed at this. He knew you were going to come back. You live here for crying out loud. He's not stupid. So he just stood there and glared at you.

"He'2 ju2t pi22ed you left him alone with me all day."

Sollux said, briefly glancing up from his computer with a smirk. You frowned. He made it sound like it was your fault. It was not your fault. You cannot take them to work with you!

"And why would that piss him off?"

Sollux snickered.

"Well obviou2ely I'm more awe2ome than he i2 and he can't mea2ure up."

Karkat was still refusing to talk but had his hands over his ears as if to say "make him shut up already".

"Look Sir Lisps-A-Lot,"

I said and Karkat silence broke as he burst in to laughter at Sollux's newly chosen name.

"Oh Gog, that's even fucking worse than my nickname!"

Sollux growled and glared from Karkat to me.

"That'2 rude!" Sollux complained and you roll your eyes.

"I know but it's what you're stuck with for now."

I say.

"And I want you to be nicer to the Senator."

Karkat immediately stopped laughing at the mention of his nick name.

"Ok Sollux, what are you going to do?"

He mumbled something you didn't quite catch that sounded something along the lines of "go to hell".

"What was that Sir Lisps-A-Lot?"

"I will be nicer to KK."

Sollux said in high annoyance. Karkat knew he was only saying it (no matter how unbelievably) to make you go away or some shit. He didn't mean it but that didn't mean Karkat couldn't still find a way to tease him about it. You nod. "Ok I'm going to bed. Night guys." You went to the bathroom and changed in to your fluffy (favorite color) PJ's the turn off the light and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

You sit up in bed, sunlight streaming in through the window. You stretch and methodically grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to get dressed. Once dressed, clad in tennis shoes, jeans and a red t-shirt you sleepily walk to your closed bed room door. You look over at your desk. Karkat was still asleep. Senator really hated mornings. Sollux was the same place you left him still messing around on his computer or whatever he said he'd been doing.

"Did you even go to sleep?"

You ask him.

"Go away I'm bu2y."

He lisped in an annoyed tone. He clearly didn't like you. Karkat rolled over but didn't wake up.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

You say and slide out your bedroom door strategically so your cats, which were both waiting stealthily on the other side, didn't getting in. What should you provide for breakfast? After a quick look around the newly stocked kitchen you decide you really didn't feel like putting any effort into it and randomly grab a cereal cup after feeding your cats. You head back to your room. You set the little plastic bowl of Trix Cereal on the desk. Karkat was also up by now. You say good morning as you attempt to open the cereal.

"What the?"

You ask. The plastic cereal had already been open. You must have not been paying enough attention before to notice. You start to open it the rest of the way when it suddenly it let out a rather loud honk. You jump and both trolls look up.

"Holy Jesus fuck what was that? It scared the crap out of me!"

You exclaim. There was a rustling sound and the plastic covering was lifted up to revile another troll.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to go all up and motherfucking scare you."

The troll said lazily. In truth this guy looked kind of high, his eyes half lidded with a big lazy grin on his face. His hair was an absolute mess and he was wearing face paint, weird.

"Oh goodie Gamzee's here now too!"

Karkat said sarcastically as the new troll climbed out of the cereal holding an especially colorful piece.

"Hey I didn't know Karbro and Solbro we motherfucken here too."

You nod to yourself.

"So I take it your name is Gamzee then."

"Yeah Gamzee Makara at your service sis. Honk."

You laugh a little.

"So that was the honking I heard."

"Honk honk!"

You smile. You're finding these little guys everywhere. You take out some pieces of cereal and give them to Sollux and Karkat. Gamzee plops down between the two of them and they both scoot away some. You sit in your desk chair and eat some cereal too. Seeing everything was going smoothly you eventually decide to go down stairs and catch up on (favorite TV show).

"I'm going down stairs for a while. Be nice."

You say before standing and going to down the stairs your living room. You plop down on the big comfy sofa and flip on the TV.

~Karkat's POV~

You watch (name) leave. Gamzee was staring at the swirls on the cereal all spaced out like and Sollux was doing the only thing he ever does so you sneak away. This sucks. You liked being the only troll. Sure you'd been worried about the others but you still miss being (name)'s only troll. You were already a bother for her and you didn't want her to get fed up with you and throw you out. Ok, you knew (by now) (name) was the most patient person you knew and was way too sweet to throw you guys out. And even if she did enjoy petting you she was always careful to avoid your horns because she knew you didn't like it. You weren't going to say you liked it and you certainly weren't going to acknowledge that you felt pissed whenever Sollux was an ass to her. It was obvious he didn't like her and it's not like they had anything in common. You shook your head to clear your thoughts and wish she'd taken you downstairs with her so you wouldn't be stuck with the stoner and the computer geek. You sit in your corner and be grumpy.

"Hey Karbro, when'd you motherfucking mover over there?" Gamzee asked from his seat.

"Give it up GZ, KK's in one of hi2 mood2 again." Sollux said. You pull out your husktop and start messing with it. There was nothing else to do.

~Time Skip~

~Your POV~

After a few hours of mindless television you decide to check on your trolls. You find them in a mess. Sollux and Karkat were fighting and Gamzee was hanging on the edge of your desk for some reason. You scoop up Gamzee and set him on the desk before pulling the two quarreling trolls apart.

"Hey! No fighting."

"2tay out of thi2 you 2tupid human!"

Sollux shot at you before turning around and getting back on his computer. Karkat looked even more pissed for some reason. You frown not understanding why Sollux hated you. There was nothing you could do about it now so you just give Karkat a pet. Sollux scoffed. After this you decide to go and build a Lego timeout jail. You build three jail cells and some troll sized furniture. You then break out your craft supplies and cover the furniture with soft stuff so it will be comfortable enough to sit in. This took all day with a grilled cheese break at lunch time. Gamzee was the first to try it.

"This is a motherfucking miracle."

He said before zoning back out. You clap once.

"I'm assuming that's good."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Karkat said approaching one of the things you made. Your IPhone phone rings. After a quick search you find it in one of the cubbies in your desk and answer it. It was your Dad. You respond first.

You: Hey Daddy

Dad: Hi sweetie

You: How's France?

Dad: French

You: come on Daddy, you knew what I meant

Dad: I'm just teasing you sweet heart. It's beautiful here. Your mother's in love with it.

You: Like she was with Denmark, England, Canada, and most every country you visit?

Dad: Oh you know your mother

You: Ha-ha Yep

Dad: I'm just calling to check up on my little girl.

Me: Daddy I'm not a little kid, I'm 19 already.

Dad: You'll always be my little girl. Now is your cousin back yet?

You: Not that I can tell

Dad: ah ok. You haven't been having any boys over have you

You: No daddy

Dad: Good girl. Now our train's about to leave love you

You: Love you too

(AN: ^ that is how I'm going to do phone calls).

You hang up.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Karkat asked.

"My dad, now that I'm old enough to take care of myself he and my mom are always off traveling. They're really only around a few months of the year if that."

"Oh."

"Daddy always checks on me. He's terrified of me getting a boyfriend. He doesn't want his only little girl taken away from him."

Karkat didn't say anything at first.

"What's a parent?"

"Uh, you know, they raised me and took care of me. They, like, my guardians."

Understanding dawned on Karkat but only because what you said reminded him of when John explained it to him. You sigh and order take-out. When you have the food you share the rice with the trolls. Afterwards you get ready for bed but when you go to make Gamzee a bed you found him already passed out on the desk. You make him one anyway before going to bed. The next day you had work but got back on time for once. Karkat seemed pleased with that. Or at least you think he was. It's often hard to tell with him. Having decided he doesn't like you Sollux was being a complete bipolar ass to you now. He spent a lot of time in the time out jail (without his laptop or husktop or whatever he called it) which made him like you less but there wasn't anything else you could do. Gamzee was, well, Gamzee and was just zoned out a lot. Over all he wasn't much trouble though he stashed cereal. You assumed he did that because you were pretty sure he was high. Off what you didn't know. And Karkat was still grumpy but you had begun to find it adorable.

~time skip~

By now it was Saturday and a week since you found Gamzee and besides Sollux, things had been going ok. Well, until today. You woke up with a start. You could tell something was wrong and you soon found out what. There was the sound of the down stairs door being kicked open (or down you weren't sure).

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?"

You face palm, not sure to feel happy or not.

"Please don't come upstairs, please don't come upstairs."

You prayed under your breath.

Too late you could hear the pounding of her footsteps as they came up the stairs. The intruder burst in waking everyone who wasn't already awake up. You sit up.

"Damn it Rebecca. Can you be any louder?"

"Probably. Why? Do you want me to be? Cause I wasn't even really trying."

She asked and you responded to this with a face palm and a firm no then you stood up and stretched. I cast a glance at my desk. Gamzee and Karkat were hiding probably unsure about the loud intruder. Ok, Gamzee had passed out again but Karkat was keeping out of site. Sollux on the other hand had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her. You were surprised. Almost nothing could get him off that husktop thing. Rebecca grinned at you and crossed her arms over her (current year) ComiCon Champion shirt.

"So, your back."

You say as you look for clothes to wear.

"Totally! It was bitchen man. Beat those game guys at Black Ops like boss. And also at Assassin's Creed, Mortal Combat, Super Smash Bro's, you get the picture."

Rebecca replied loudly and you cover your ears.

"I know your excited but please use your inside voice."

"Aw, you're no fun."

She said at a normal volume.

"Ey, BTW those cheese puffs down there for me?"

"Yeah, you know I don't like cheese puffs. There's more food for you in its normal spot."

"Thank Highrule man. Damn I haven't eaten since that cheeseburger yesterday morning."

Rebecca moved her hair behind her ears as it was falling in her face.

"Are those new earrings?" You ask, eyeing the little mushrooms hanging from her ears.

"Out a everything you notice the ear rings, am I right homie?"

Rebecca laughed. You weren't quite so amused. Though you adored your cousin like a sister, in your opinion she was reckless, overzealous, and the only things you've ever seen her take seriously are video games. You are positive that the only reason she's been able to skate so far in life is from mooching off you and your parents.

"Yeah my earrings are new so's the necklace."

Rebecca confirmed, lifting up the necklace chain so you could see a mushroom pendent that looked just like her earrings hanging from it.

"Why mushrooms?"

You ask, confused but not hopeful that you'd understand the answer.

"Because, this way I have three extra lives."

You were right. You didn't get it. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Least my X-Box Live bros know what I'm sayn. Go get dressed. I'll just grab meh stuffs and split."

She sighed and put a hand on your desk to lean on, barely missing Sollux. He looked at her like she was a god or something and maybe she was. Everything about her right now screamed video game lord. You sigh.

"No, no, you can stay. I won't understand half of what you say but I'm not going to stop you. I'm just tiered because you woke me up at,"

You check your clock. It's probably not that early. You freeze.

"You burst in here and woke me up on a Saturday at 8:00 in the fucking morning?! You've been here at least a half hour too so that's 7:30AM! What is your problem?!"

"Uh, whoa, I keep forgetting that waking you up any time before nine on a Saturday equals death." Rebecca took a step back. Karkat was a little impressed by this. Apparently sweet patient you could still pack a little bit of a punch.

"Oh whatever"

You grumble and went off to get dressed. Rebecca looked around.

"Maybe I should have come a little later… but the bank doesn't open till 10 so I can't cash my prize money until then which means I can't pay my rent until at least 10:30 and I can't go home without the rent money. Shit."

Rebecca mused to herself then frowned.

"Damn… I need friends that I know in real life not just over X-Box. Too bad (name)'s the only one that fits that description."

There was a pause.

"Heck I need a boyfriend or at least a roommate to help me pay the rent. The prize money pays my rent for the year but after that I'm broke again."

She shook her head and went back downstairs to load her new Nerf cheese puff shooters. You exit feeling better and calmer then go to check on your trolls.

"Sorry guys. I didn't know she'd burst in today. She normally gets back on a Monday." You tell your trolls. Karkat was poking Sollux.

"I think he's flushed, err, in love."

Karkat said bluntly.

"I haven't seen him look up from his husktop willingly for this long in a long fucking time."

"Wow. Well, if video games and computers are his thing then maybe they're meant to be."

You joke Karkat rolls his eyes and continues to try and get Sollux's attention. About this time Gamzee woke up.

"Hey Karbro, (name)sis, did I mother fucking miss something?"

he asked rubbing his eyes.

"My cousin got back from ComiCon is all. Where'd she go anyway?"

You ask. You were answered by a crash from the kitchen a shout from Rebecca.

"I'm OK!"

You rush down to find her on the kitchen floor.

"What were you doing?"

You ask urgently as you helped her up.

"I was walking around your kitchen eating the honeycomb cereal bowl from my part of the pantry when your cats tripped me. I think they were chasing something."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No. But you might want to check on whatever the fuck they were chasing. I know how you are about saving things."

Rebecca says as she brushed herself off. You take a look around and don't find anything in the kitchen but in the living room your cats were trying to get under the sofa. They were completely absorbed in what they were doing and looked like they had been for a while now. That explains why they didn't come rushing in your room even though the door had been open since Rebecca had gotten here. The door… Shit! You sprint to your room and close the door before your cats lose interest and go try their luck upstairs. Rebecca just kind of gives you this look as you walk back to the living room.

"Dude, I've never seen you move that fast, not even for the last piece of cake. And this time was just to close a door." You laugh nervously at this.

"Since when do you keep your cats out of your room anyways? Got something important up there or some shit?" Rebecca asked raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that…"

You say and look away, knowing very well she could tell you were keeping something from her. Grabbing a flash light you go to the sofa and shoo your Riko and Molly away before checking under the sofa with the light. You found nothing. Not even a trace of anything.

"Silly cats, there's nothing under here. They were just running around."

Rebecca rolls her eyes and ate more cereal. She was sure she saw something. Oh well, she has a check to cash.

"You think you can help get this food to my car?"

"Of course Bec."

You help her and watch her head to the bank. You felt uneasy. How would she react to the trolls? With her you don't know. It'd either go really well or really bad, no in-between. You pick up Molly and pet her. "What do I do about the trolls Molly? One hates me, one's high, and Karkat… How'd they get so small anyway?" Molly just looked at you and meowed.


	5. Chapter 4

You give Riko and Molly an early morning snack to keep them occupied. This will give whatever they were chasing (if it wasn't imaginary that is), a chance to escape. If it could find a way in it could find a way out. You doubted there was anything more than a dust bunny here in the first place and Rebecca was just blaming her clumsiness on the cats. It wouldn't be the first time. You go through your cabinets. Everything looks empty now that Rebecca had retrieved her food. With her eating habits it should last her a month at least. You looked around, your trolls were getting tired of nothing but cereal so you were searching for a treat to give them. You had cat treats but you doubted the trolls would like that. There was a soft whack at the front door which upon investigation turned out to be the cat door. It looked like something had just exited but it wasn't your cats, they'd been eating the whole time. You open the door and looked around but nothing stood out so you shrugged and closed the door. Probably just your imagination or maybe that thing left. You went back to the kitchen to look for a snack.

"Of course!"

You face palm. You just remembered you bought cherries. They should be perfect by now. You got them, washed them then cut out the pits and filled a bowl with cherry slices. Once back in your room with the door safely closed you set the bowl down and pile some stuff so the trolls can reach. Karkat liked his lips as if he could smell the cherries.

"What is this shit?"

He asked upon climbing the books.

"They're cherries. I think you'll like them."

Karkat shrugged and tore into one. It was immediately evident he did indeed approve of the fruit. Gamzee climbed and started munching too. Sollux didn't move so you put half a cherry next to him but all he did was glance at it. You rolled your eyes and ate some cherries.

"So how'd you guys get so small anyways?"

You ask.

"Fuck if I know."

Karkat replied.

"It's the motherfucking mirthful messiahs."

Gamzee said not minding being small one bit.

"Don't ask."

Karkat added quickly. You nodded to say you understood. You really wanted to know why they were small or where they came from.

"OK then, how about I help figure out how to turn you guys back to normal? Not that I mind you being small. I just figure you want to be normal again."

You suggest with a smile. Karkat looked at you a moment, not understanding why you wanted to help. This wasn't your problem after all.

"Well?"

He busied himself with his cherry. To him it seemed you were talking only to him and that you focused a lot on him (not that he minded). He liked your attention. You were nice to him and didn't mind that he looked so different. Plus you didn't normally get mad or frustrated with him like other people tend to with him which was nice. You frown, not understanding why he Karkat went quiet. It's not like him.

"Karkat?"

"Well it's not like anyone's here to fucking stopping you is there?"

That's your grumpy troll. You grin and give him a pet making his face redden slightly. That's a new reaction.

"Are you ok? You're a little red."

You ask, moving your hand away. Karkat huffs at you.

"I'm fine fuck ass!"

"Ok, ok, I get it Senator."

Once the cherries disappear you pick up the bowl to bring it back to the kitchen. Karkat glances at Sollux and Gamzee then back to you but you'd already gone. He frowned.

"What'2 wrong KK? 2ad 2he left you behind again?"

Sollux smirked; he'd been teasing Karkat with stuff like this because Karkat had a big reaction to it. Karkat didn't have time to retort because you were back and you didn't want them to fight so he just glared. Though it may be proving Sollux's point he had to do something. He couldn't handle being stuck like this on his own with a stoner and a lispy ass hole. He can't believe he was about to ask this.

"Hey (name), can you do me a favor?"

"What is it you need?"

You say and come over to him. He glanced at Sollux to see if he was successfully distracted. He was.

"Can you start taking me where ever the fuck you're going when you leave? I can't stand another fucking second alone with these ass holes."

There was a pause and Karkat prayed you'd agreed. It's not his fault he wanted to spend more time with you needed some space from his companions.

"OK, next time I will. If you're good you can come with me again. OK?"

You agree and Karkat nods. Karkat looked over and saw Sollux smirking at him. He then proceeds to flip the mustered blood off. You had moved on to cleaning your room. As a reward for your hard work you decide to go get ice cream. You get the Senator telling the others to be good then leave. You let Karkat sit in your purse. Unfortunately the ice cream place was closed for lunch so you went to the book store to pass the time. Nothing seemed out of place. You'd been looking for weird stuff since the discovery of Gamzee. Karkat poked his head out of your purse.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Karkat and you shushed him.

"Books a Million, it's a book store. Now shush until I say its ok."

You replied hoping no one saw you talking to your purse. No one was around so you were safe. As you traveled farther into the book store and scan for anything of interest you notice the other customers in the store. There weren't many but your town wasn't that big either. One suddenly stood out though. She was a human in the very back of the store and was wearing… PJ's? Orange ones with a sun on it and seemed to be talking to someone but you couldn't see who though they sounded very proper. The girl moved a piece of her short platinum blond hair behind her ear. You thought you heard Karkat say something. Not wanting to be caught staring you back track and go to the fantasy section. You pick Karkat up.

"What did you say back there?"

"I said Kanaya. Kanaya was the girl we couldn't see and the one in orange was Rose."

"So you know them?"

"How else would I know their fucking names?"

There were footsteps that passed by but they'd have to have seeing power to see Karkat as he was being blocked from sight by a wall of books.

"We should talk to them then. Maybe they could help."

Karkat nodded after a moment but when they got Kanaya and Rose were gone.

"Damn it. Oh well the ice cream place should be open by now. Let's get some."

You drove back to the ice cream place and got a taster of Strawberry Blitz (AN: I just made that flavor up) for Karkat and (Favorite Ice Cream) for you. You sat in the corner facing a direction that wouldn't allow anyone to see Karkat. You set your purse in the passenger seat of your red pick-up, Karkat safely inside, and drove home stopping a few more places on your way. Now a few hours since you left you were back in your room and set Karkat down on the desk. It was dark out by now. You and Karkat had talked during your car ride. You decided you were friends now and you actually agreed on a lot of things. Sense your discovery of them you had put most of your focus on Karkat. He was defiantly the most interesting in your book.

Something was up with Sollux though.

"You ok sir lisps-a-lot?"

You really refused to call him anything else.

"What'2 your cou2in like?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and you gave the lisping troll a weird look before answering.

"Well she's kind of scatter brained, kind of lazy, does nothing but play video games, eat cheese puffs, and mess around on her computer. Did I mention about her small addiction cheese puffs? She claims people pay her to build 'kick ass websites' as she puts it but I'm not sure how legit that is."

"Can 2he hack?"

"She's a specialized computer programmer. I'd be surprised if she couldn't program a computer from scratch."

You reply.

"What brought on this anyway?"

"2he 2topped by here earlier."

"What? Why?"

Sollux just gestured to the bed. There was a package on it; a box wrapped in bargain bin wrapping paper, the cheap kind that's not even 75 cents at the dollar store because it had printer defects that distorts some of the images and make it off color. Yeah it was wrapped in a hurry too. This was obviously from Rebecca. You unwrap it very carefully as it could contain just about anything and you didn't want to make a mess. Besides your parents were in France until the holidays so no one else would have had a key to get in. Karkat watched intently while Sollux no longer gave a fuck. You had no idea where Gamzee was.

"Well I guess it's not bad."

You say to yourself. Rebecca had left you a box of movies and some of those backwards picture book things; you think she called them Mangas. This time she left you Alice and the Country of Hearts, Naruto, and Sargent Frog. The movies fit your taste better. Mostly ROMCOMS and older Disney movies but there was also a film call Spirited Away. Even though you weren't into all that anime stuff like Rebecca was you had to admit you enjoyed the Studio Gibi films. Last time you got Kiki's Delivery Service. There was also a one serving Styrofoam take home box.

_Sorry for waking you up so early. Call me and I'll pick up what you don't want from the box. ~ RB_

was written in sharpie on the top. You open it to find a glazed jelly donut. She'd written something else on the inside cover too.

_Especially if it's the donut, I'm more than willing to take that one back._

The first thing you do is eat the donut and throw the Styrofoam box out. Next you assemble your movies. 5 ROMCOMS, 2 Disney movies, a suspicious looking anime season 1 box set labeled Gravitation, and Spirited away. You knew which one you were not going to keep. Gravitation had to go. Rebecca can sell it on eBay or something. It was late so you put everything away and go to bed. You'll call Rebecca in the morning or maybe in a few days. The next day you did not call Rebecca you watched your new ROMCOMS with Karkat who apparently loved this shit too. While you were down stairs though, Sollux noticed something. Gamzee still wasn't anywhere around. A very curious realization but whatever Sollux had loading on his husktop finally finished so he immediately forgot about the disappearing Gamzee. As soon as you got back upstairs you sat in your desk chair and Sollux asked.

"What'2 your cou2in'2 x-box u2er name?"

"Why?"

"2he'2 more intre2ting than you."

Sollux states bluntly and you give him a glare.

"I think it's otakuAvenger, either that or binaryBlackout. I keep forgetting which one goes to her x-box."

Sollux nods and continues to mess with his husktop. Then your phone rings. God you hope it's not Rebecca, not right now. Yeah you were still a little upset for being so rudely woken up. Fortunatly it wasn't Rebecca. It was your best friend Lizz. This might be loud. Lizz gets excited about everything, a real optimist.

You: Hello

Lizz: Hey (nick name)! You eaten yet?

You: No

Lizz: Awesome! Meet me at (restaurant name) stat. I have got to show you something.

You: Really? I guess I could. It is dinner time after all.

Lizz: Come on, come on, come on! You won' t believe what I've got this time!

You: won't the restaurant be crowded right now?

Lizz: Oh you know I have connections now get your ass in gear!

You: Ok, ok I'm going, I'm going see you in a few

Lizz: you better

Well then, looks like you're going out for dinner then. Karkat looks at you expectantly while you grab your purse and slip on your shoes. If you're going to make it before Lizz explodes you really don't have time to think so you let your favorite troll in your purse and high tail it out of there and into your car.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?"

Karkat asked as you pull out of your neighborhood.

"(Restaurant name), we're meeting up with my friend Lizz. She's hyped up about something and we have to get there so we and talk about so she won't explode."

"What?! Why the fuck would that make her explode?!"

It took you a second for you to realize he actually thought you meant she would really explode.

"Sorry, I meant that figuratively. She's not going to actually literally explode."

"Oh ok. That's good."

"Why'd you think humans would explode? Do trolls explode or something?"

"Uh…"

You drove past the row of colorfully painted condos. The one with all the lights on was Rebecca's. You simply assumed she was just playing a scary game or something. Finally you arrive at the restaurant and see Lizz waiting by the door. You'd already gone over protocol with Karkat.

"Hey Lizz,"

You wave as you come over.

"What's got you over the moon this time?"

Lizz lets out a high pitched noise and jumped excitedly before grabbing your wrist, proceeding to drag you inside and demand a table. Her father owns the restaurant so she can do this without being kicked out.

"I'll pay for whatever you get. You have no say in the matter."

She declares once seated. The workers like to suck up to her because she's the daughter of their boss. You order and get drinks, just water for you and orange soda for Lizz not that she needs any more sugar. You are actually really hungry because all you've eaten today are popcorn and cheerios. So you order food. You get (favorite dish) and Lizz orders a (type of sandwich/burger). She looks like she's about to explode again. Once the waiter is gone Lizz looks both ways then leans across the table.

"Wanna see something so fucking cool your mind will blow?!"

"Well I'm afraid if you don't tell me you're going to self-destruct so spill."

Lizz grinned at you and pulled something out of her coat pocket. She held her hand out and on her palm sat a troll.


End file.
